<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Years by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537779">12 Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Star Trek, Thor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your eyes were wide as you stood on the bridge next to Kirk and Spock. “What is this place?” Your eyes didn’t know where to look, scanning the beautiful city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asgard.” Spock explained. “Only few have ever seen it outside their people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks...royalish?” Kirk said. “Wait, how’d you know what this is?” He looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had read it once when searching up a super human DNA string. Apparently one of the men from this world had been on Earth many years ago. Enough to be documented.” Spock explained. “I am curious to see if he would still be alive here.” He mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they’re human?” You asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Spock said simply, both you and Kirk waiting for an explanation. “I believe you would call them Gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” You said, eyeing the place as you began to land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully nice Gods.” Kirk said. “Alright, all officers are to follow me.” He said a bit louder. “We’re going to make contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were excited, loving meeting new people, or creatures. You didn’t care what they called themselves, you always wanted to make friends. Why was this never mentioned in Starfleet? You knew just about every planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay close.” Kirk said once everyone was on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who goes there?” Heimdall spoke out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise.” He spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in need of help?” Heimdall walked up. “Or are you a threat?” He asked simply. He stood tall, his shoulders back, a stern look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are exploring.” Kirk told him. “These are my crew members.” He motioned around you. “We travel across space searching for threats and individuals who need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We happened to find you by mere accident.” Spock provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not happen often.” Heimdall narrowed his eyes. “I will call upon our King.” He informed them. “Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirk nodded and led the way. You stayed close to Uhura and Bones since you were basically a mix of them in terms of skills. You kept looking around, in awe of your surroundings. “It’s beautiful here.” You said to Uhura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “It feels very wealthy.” She told you. It was a bit of travel but soon you were walking into a massive building, your footsteps echoing. “Ever feel underdressed?” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “This takes the cake.” You agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heimdall! You’ve brought guests.” An excited, yet loud, voice boomed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they look so...human?” Another said. “Midgardians?” They raised an eyebrow. “I have not seen one in many years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at the large blonde and his companion with dark hair. Kirk urged you and Uhura to step up with him. “We are from Earth.” He announced. “I am Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. These are my two communications officers- Y/N Y/L/N and Nyota Uhura.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. I am Thor and this is my brother Loki. Our father is King of Asgard, but the title is being transferred to me.” Thor said with a big smile. “I enjoy visitors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here?” He asked Kirk. It was clear that he was beyond annoyed with your presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We arrived here by accident.” Kirk told him honestly. “We never knew this place existed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accident? Is that possible?” Thor asked Heimdall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They appear to be quite advanced.” Heimdall nodded. “Their machinery is quite magnificent.” He said, making Kirk grin proudly. “What shall we do with them, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make them feel welcome, of course.” Thor spoke. “I was always a fan of Midgardians. Is this your entire crew?” He asked Kirk. “We have plenty of room if you wish to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re spies, brother.” Loki hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor raised an eyebrow at him, reminding you a tad of Bones. “Spies? And what could they possibly be spying on us for?” He asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be a distraction from an enemy.” Loki shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Loki, sir. We only wish to explore. If you want us to leave, we leave.” Kirk said. “But I know my crew would love to learn about your culture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked over you all, his eyes landing on you as his brother thought it over. You blushed slightly, and looked to Kirk to gauge his reaction to everything. He seemed cool and collected so you looked at Bones who was frowning at the man called Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But I’m not cleaning up any messes they cause.” His distaste for humans was evident. He was nearly seething. “They’re your pets, brother.” He pointed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Thor nodded. “I hope we can be friends!” He said to you all, reminding you of a large puppy. He had a large grin on his face. “Were there others? Shall we fetch them?” You realized no one had answered if this was the entire crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there’s a lot of us actually.” Kirk grinned back. “We’re all nice.” He said with a chuckle. “Most usually stay on the ship during missions, so this will be new for them.” He explained. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once Thor had people show you all around, he had a feast set up for the crew as a welcome. You were looking forward to it. You were all allowed to dress down slightly but you still had your specific colors on. This was so unlike anything you’d ever been to before. It was wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope the feast is alright.” Thor spoke to you while you were waiting to be served. “It has been some time since we served Midgardians.” He noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You figured by now he meant humans. “It’s wonderful. Way over the top than we’re used to.” You smiled. “Although I think Kirk is fitting in just fine.” You chuckled as he was flirting with some very attractive woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I am glad. You have a nice Captain.” He nodded, not hiding as he looked over your features. When you looked over and noticed, you blushed lightly. “What is your...rank?” He thought about his word usage. “Is that the correct word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” You smiled. “I’m an officer so I’m under Kirk and the chief officers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed. “And you are...a doctor?” He couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m mainly a communications officer, but I can also work as a doctor.” You told him. “It comes in handy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “You are very intelligent.” He noted. “And beautiful.” He added easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you.” You said shyly, glancing over when you saw Bones coming over. Looking like...Bones. “Awe, is this too much fun for you?” You teased him. “This is our chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy. Or Bones to Kirk.” You introduced him to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An expert.” Thor offered his hand. “Hello, Doctor. Is there anything you need? A stronger drink?” He eyed him slightly. He seemed tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones sighed, shaking his head, hands on his hips. “No, thank you. I prefer to keep a level head. Especially in new places.” He told him. “I figured Y/N/N would, too. Keep an eye on Jim and all that.” He shook his head as he heard his best friend’s laughter. “Damn it, Jim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright. The women don’t see human men often.” Thor assured. “Are all the officers close?” He asked you, motioning to Bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nudged Bones. “I like to pester him.” You admitted. “I tell him he needs to have more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones shook his head. “Fun is not in my vocabulary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and grinned at Thor. “He’s not wrong. Not like I haven’t been trying for the last like 4 years.” You sighed dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...you have been acquainted that long?” He rubbed his beard. Honestly, he was trying to figure out the relationship between the pair of you without asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been on board that long.” Bones nodded. “The best assistant I’ve had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smacked his arm. “I’m not an assistant.” You smacked him again as he smirked. “Rude.” You shot him a playful glare. “Don’t make me ask Kirk to make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistant when we get back on board. I will so boss you around.” You smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor really felt you both were flirting and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t survive a day with my complaints.” Bones chuckled. “You’d be back on deck with the others in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” You sighed dramatically. “Kirk is right, you need to get laid. Thor, do you have any single friends?” You giggled as he wasn’t really paying attention to you, but eyeing Bones. “Thor?” You spoke up a bit. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He looked at you quickly. “I apologize.” He blinked. “What did you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “Do you have any single friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Many women and men have not found their life partners yet.” He motioned around. Were you asking for yourself? “Do you have a preference?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Bones. “I think he likes smart and can hold a conversation. Right?” You wanted to verify. Bones sighed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded. “Would you prefer male or female? I know a few that have no preferences, and we are very open to having more than one partner at a time.” He felt you were asking for the both of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No, I prefer monogamy.” Bones said gently. “Even if it is a one time only thing.” He added. “And I prefer women, thank you.” He knew you wouldn’t let up at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered slightly. “It’ll do you good.” You told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed again. “I have a few women in mind then. And what do you prefer?” He eyed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine, thank you.” You said shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, figuring you were spoken for then. “Come, Doctor. I will introduce you.”  He said happily. You patted your friends back before focusing back on the evening festivities. You truly hoped he was able to relax for the night. He worked so hard. Daily. You were sure a number of crew members would be relaxing that night and you were happy for them. You chuckled as Kirk was being very animated in how he was telling a story to a beautiful blonde. She was in awe, so you knew his charm was working. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You explored the hall you were in while you ate a bowl of some dessert and soon found yourself outside in the garden area. It was growing dark yet remained beautiful. Finding a spot under a tree, you got comfortable. You focused on your dessert while also looking at the sky. “Enjoying the view?” Came a deep voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed your bite and nodded. “I am.” You looked up. “It’s gorgeous here.” When he motioned if you could sit by you, you nodded. “I’m surprised you aren’t still at the feast.” You mused. “You seemed popular.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I have to admit, I noticed when you were gone.” He smiled. “Wanted to check you’re enjoying yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” You blushed. “Thank you.” You smiled. “Although I can tell your brother was not. He looked like a child at another birthday party, and he wanted the toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed, the sound loud but warm. “That perfectly describes him in almost all situations.” He agreed. “For a trickster, he can be quite serious, but it also comes with him being distrustful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I know what you mean.” You nodded, setting your bowl to the side. “I can’t really blame him about a ship full of strangers coming out of nowhere, though.” You shrugged. “Pretty sure we’d be on guard on Earth, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I am sure.” He agreed. “Earth has come a long way.” He noted. “It has been many many years since I have visited. Those I cared about have long since passed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him softly. “I’m sorry.” You knew of other immortals and knew they had gone through similar things when they met non-immortals. “You look so young.” You smiled, trying to lighten the mood a tad. “Not a day over fifty.” You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only fifty?” He laughed again. “Is it my beard?” He joked. “Or perhaps I need a trim on my hair?” His eyes sparkled with amusement. “I did have rather short hair like your captain at one point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped. “You would look handsome either way.” You found yourself reaching up for his hair then thought twice about what you were doing. You put your hand in your lap. “But it is hard to picture you without longer hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite alright to touch.” He smirked as you blushed. “It is much easier to keep it long for some reason.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I had a couple ‘enhanced’ friends on Earth, one who kept his hair like mine. He cut it once, as well, and like me...grew it back out. Perhaps it’s simply what we are used to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “It seems to be a common thing among noblemen. Enhanced friends?” You weren’t sure what he meant by that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about how to explain it. “Well, when I met them, they were nearly 100 or so, and yet looked very young.” He started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You widened your eyes. “Wow. I think Spock might’ve heard about them. He’s the fancy one with biology.” You explained. “He was the one who knew the name of Asgard when we got here. Wait, he mentioned super human DNA. Maybe those were your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Very possible. They were the two most known super humans.” He noted. “I always wondered what happened to my Earth family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t know how much we’d be able to find on the Enterprise, but maybe I can ask Kirk if we can look?” You offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wish.” He smiled. “No worries if it cannot happen.” He had mourned them a long time ago. “I am interested in you…” He said suddenly. He looked out to the sky, surprised at himself. He really had to work on his self control with his mouth. Hopefully you didn’t run off now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him for a moment. “You barely know me.” You tilted your head. “What interests you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very bright. You didn’t have a look of distaste when you arrived. You smiled when you saw our palace…” It was simple enough for him. “You seemed interested in more than just your crew, which is something I learned is not common with many Midgardians.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed further but smiled. “That’s nice of you.” You said softly. “It looks like something from a fairytale here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at your tone. “I’m glad you enjoy the view.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of you let the silence take over, as it wasn’t uncomfortable. You both watched the city. Letting out a small yawn, you chuckled. “I think I should head to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I walk you?” He stood and offered his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shyly took it. “I’d like that, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed your knuckles and smiled as you stood. “Wonderful.” He led you towards your room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, it took you a bit to find where to eat breakfast, but when you did you went to sit with the others. “So, Spock, that superhuman DNA you found may be friends of Thor’s.” You told him. “I was hoping to try to find out information on them on the Enterprise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock nodded. “Of course. It will be interesting to see if there were any updates.” He agreed. “Do you have any more information on them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, no. Just that there were two.” You explained. “That they were like 100 when he knew them and they looked younger.” You shrugged. “We can always ask him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock nodded. “We can research and bring him along.” It was fascinating to him. “I am curious myself about these men.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor eyed the ship curiously. “Many buttons.” He noted. “Reminds me of Stark Tower in many ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I recall that name as well.” Spock noted, pulling up a screen and doing his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked at you and smiled. “Thank you for requesting this for me. Stark had a little girl, I always wondered what became of her. I wondered if Barnes ever got the happiness he deserved, of Rogers and Miss Carter we’re happy.” While he had been displeased with Steve’s choice to go back in time, he could understand why.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock quickly typed in the names. “I was able to find Mr. Barnes. It appears he still works for what used to be the original Stark Tower.” He explained. “Next to a Stark. I assume a descendant of this daughter you mentioned.” He showed Thor. His blue eyes went wide. “Mr. Rogers is still alive, as well.”  He went on. “Though, he continues to live his life apart from fighting.” He explained. “Mr. Barnes seems to have had a son, who lives in another country. Mr. Rogers had a few children- three girls and a boy. They all seemed close, and he remains close to his descendants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Thor eyed the screen of the information. “I assume I cannot contact them?” He asked, looking at Spock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock stayed quiet as he typed some things. “I found the contact for Mr. Barnes at his work. Would you like me to try a call?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be face to face.” You added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t hesitate. “Please.” He breathed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky was training some new recruits, thinking they were a good batch, when he was alerted to an incoming call. While Steve didn’t fight, they did keep in touch, so he assumed it was him. “As Stevie if I can call him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The caller is a Thor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky froze. “Sorry, what?” He wasn’t sure he’d heard that right. That was a name that he hadn’t heard in a long time. At least not outside of reminiscing with Steve or in passing with recruits. “Did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. The Enterprise has verified his identity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kirk’s?” He knew of the Captain. He furrowed his brows. “Uh, you guys can go relax for now.” He told the recruits. “Give me a second to get to a conference room.” How the hell did they know each other?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got to a quiet room, he ran a hand through his hair and sat down. He looked shocked but thrilled when Thor’s face filled the screen. “Holy shit. Thor!” There was a huge grin on his face as he teared up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barnes!” Thor chuckled, looking just as thrilled. “You look so well!” He told him. “I was not hoping to speak to you today when they said they could tell me what happened to you!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky beamed. “I didn’t know you were friends with Kirk and his guys...and dames.” He spotted you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just met Thor but I had done previous research on you and your friend, Mr. Rogers in school. He had mentioned superhuman friends and we made the connection.” Spock provided. “We will leave you both be for privacy.” He motioned to you and soon it was just Thor again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched them go. “I always wondered what became of the mighty Thor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same. Ruling Asgard.” He smiled. “And you? Tell me everything! I wish I could hug you.” He spoke honestly. “Tell me of your boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.” Bucky chuckled, diving into his life. He couldn’t wait to call Steve and tell him about talking to Thor! He wished his old friend was there to visit. “Can you still use the rainbow bridge? Or no, and that’s why you’ve been gone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is dormant as of recent.” He nodded. “Heimdall guards the area but it is difficult to get out. The Enterprise seemed to have no problem.” He noted. “Perhaps I shall tag along until they return to earth.” He mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Bucky brightened. “I know Steve and I would love that. Everyone still raves about you here in the tower.” He chuckled. “You wouldn’t mind being away from Asgard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if it means seeing my old friends.” He grinned. “My Midgardian family!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if they let you come.” Bucky grinned back, unable to stop smiling. “We’ll get Steve and his family here for it. Do you have a family?” He always saw Thor with a large family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor shook his head. “Alas, I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked a bit surprised but nodded. “I get it.” He said gently. “Tell me about what you’ve been up to!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor went looking for you and the others after his talk with Bucky. He found you and Spock and thanked you both over and over. Kirk and Uhura were also there and grinned at the excited man. “We’re happy for you, buddy.” Kirk nodded. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling after all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The happiest I’ve been in a long time.” Thor nodded. “And I wish to accompany you back to Midgard.” He announced.  “If you have the space.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirk raised his eyebrows. “I mean…” He thought it over. “We won’t be back there for about a year? Maybe longer? And how would you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked. sked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor shrugged. “I would figure it out.” He said simply. “If you do not agree, I will not argue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirk rubbed his chin. “I mean, you could be useful.” He mused. “Can I discuss this with my officers and get back to you?” This was not something to be decided rashly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Thor beamed. “You are all welcome as long as this discussion takes.” He assured you. “Shall I plan another feast for this evening?” It was hard to deny that Asgardians loved their feasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be as big.” You giggled. “Really.” You shook your head. “That was very lavish.” Which was true, and you honestly felt it was a bit much for something as simple as your crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” He shook his head. “You work very hard, away from friends and family! You deserve it.” That just made sense to him. He did the same for his Midgardian family when he had been able to see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very generous.” Uhura smiled as well. “I’m sure that our Captain wouldn’t argue. He seemed to like the attention.” She chuckled. “I know that McCoy would, though.” She playfully rolled her eyes at you, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I hope he got laid as you say.” He grinned. “I introduced him to a lovely lady who works for my family.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Uhura giggled. “Good. I hope so, too.” You agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Kirk nodded, Spock just watching everyone in his usual manner. “He needs it. Dr. Stick up his ass at times.” He chuckled. “Alright, I know Y/N is dying to learn more about Asgard. While I talk to the others, Thor, can you give her a tour? I can hear her brain from over here.” He teased you. “I’d send Spock, too, but I know he’s just dying to logic me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed but nodded. “He’s right.” Spock nodding once in agreement. “I tend to be the voice of reason. Y/L/N, I expect you to tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” You smiled widely, eager to spend more time with Thor and to learn. “Anything specific you want me to learn about for you?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biology.” He nodded. He didn’t even hesitate on that. His gaze went to Kirk, eyebrow raised, when the Captain giggled like a 12 year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already learned some of that.” Kirk smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell, Captain.” Spock challenged, making you groan. You hung your head, letting out a small sigh. “I am quite curious.” That made Kirk laugh even harder, confusing Leonard when he walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who broke Jim?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe your smart friend here.” Thor smirked. “Mr. Spock, you are quite interesting.” He complimented him. “I would enjoy talking with you should I join you on the journey back to Midgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would enjoy that as well.” Spock agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go learn about biology.” Kirk giggled again, wiping his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it makes sense.” Leonard mumbled. “Grow up, Jim.” He shook his head as he sat down. “Really. You’re a Starfleet Captain and you’re acting like a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humor does go a long way.” Thor noted. “Shall we?” He offered his arm to you. “I would love to start showing you Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took it. “Such a gentleman.” You waved to your friends and allowed him to lead you from the Enterprise. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor chuckled as you yawned, walking back into the Enterprise later that day. It was about an hour before the second feast he had planned, and you wanted a damn nap. “Shall I leave you to rest?” He offered sweetly. “I seemed to have tired you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirk happened to be passing and lost it. You shot him a look. “I know where you sleep, Captain.” You pointed a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all just walk into them!” Kirk grinned as he walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “Man child.” You muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor chuckled. “Such a fun Captain.” He turned to you. “I will see you at the feast?” He asked, hopeful. “I would love to tell you about the man he reminds me of.” He thought back to Tony, which was bittersweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.” You smiled. Slipping away, you were curious what the others had decided. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>There was a meeting of sorts when making the final decision. “Spock?” Kirk asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see how he would be of use.” Spock nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more body on board won’t make a difference. Hopefully he gets sick less.” The doctor provided. “I can’t see him using up medical resources, and I have a feeling he’d bring some food on board.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kirk agreed. “Uhura?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he could help me personally but he seems nice.” She smiled. “I have nothing against him coming along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scotty?” Kirk asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” The engineer gave a thumbs up. “S’long as he brings some mead, Captain.” He grinned, making the others laugh. “And Y/L/N seemsta have taken a likin’ ta him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I already got her vote down.” Kirk grinned as you flushed. “Looks like we’re gaining a God on board.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor was of course, thrilled, to be part of the Enterprise now. You were in ‘charge’ of showing him around the ship and he much appreciated that as well. As predicted, he had brought ale, and some food. Scotty clapped him on the back and called him a good man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed, knowing he’d be good friends with the Scotsman. He was excited for his time on the Enterprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the first few weeks, he struggled to not get lost but that was soon not a problem. He enjoyed following you around as well as Spock. Neither of you really had an issue with that. Spock simply asked him questions when he could, taking notes. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A few months into the journey, Thor had his own uniform to blend in. He was sitting with you while you worked on some notes for Bones. Your hair was left down, which was rare. He leaned against the railing and watched you. You’d bite your lip now and then, or you’d move your mouth to the side, amusing him.  “It is almost lunch time.” He gently rubbed your calf as he scooted closer. “Perhaps you should take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set your pad down and looked at him. “I suppose.” You smiled. You had no issues with him randomly touching you at this point. “Join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He stood, offering his hand. “I enjoy spending time with you.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took it with ease. “I feel the same.” You hopes that the pair of you would keep in touch once he left the Enterprise. The thought of not seeing him saddened you.  He had become a close friend over a short period of time. “Stargazing tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Best part of the evening.” He smiled at you. “Shall we get a small bit of my ale and some snacks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds special.” You hummed with a grin. “I’ll be there.” You agreed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You had fallen asleep against Thor, and the last thing he wanted to do was move you. He continued to rub circles on your wrist, eyeing the sky. He truly cared about you, and wished he knew how to show you. Hearing footsteps, he looked over. “Captain.” He smiled. “Did you need my assistance?” He was always willing to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” He shook his head. “Couldn’t sleep so I’m wandering around.” He admitted.  “I see you’re comfy.” He noted. “Not as comfy as our Y/N there, though.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t wish to wake her.” He smiled. “She seems very peaceful at the moment.” His blue eyes went to you, then back to Kirk. “I wish to show her I care for her. You have known her the longest, what would you suggest?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something special…” Kirk hummed. “Something maybe she’d only understand.” He rubbed his jaw as he thought. “Is there something that you two share that we don’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stargaze...we share snacks…” He began listing off things. “Perhaps I could share a dinner with her here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could.” Kirk nodded. “There’s a few private rooms here.” He smiled. “If you’d like, I can help you set it up.” He offered. Viewing you as something as a little sister, he wanted you happy. Thor had become a good friend, and he trusted him not to hurt you. “I do have one question, though. What happens when the mission is over? When you either stay with your Earth friends, or go home?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be something I’d have to ask her or let her know about before going further into our relationship.” He nodded. “I would not simply make that choice for us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. I like that.” Kirk approved. “I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I can’t threaten you or anything because you could probably kill me with your hair, but still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor chuckled. “I would never.” He assured. “I can understand where you are coming from, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Good luck.” Kirk winked and left you and him be. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You hummed as you looked for the conference room Thor told you to meet him in. You had no idea why he was asking you to, but you’d find out soon enough. Once you found it, you opened it with your code and gasped. You looked at all the fairy lights hung around, wondering how he managed to program that. You pushed that thought away and saw him standing at one corner of the room, a nice dinner plated. “Thor?” You breathed. “What is all this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date if you wish it to be. If not, just a nice dinner from your friend.” He smiled cutely. “I do not want to pressure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart warmed at his kindness. “A date sounds good.” You said easily. “When did you have a chance to plan all this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A while back.” He admitted as he pulled your seat out for you. “I care deeply about you and wished to show you. Though I also know there would be things we needed to talk about.” He kissed your cheek gently once you were seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed brightly, enjoying the attention. “You’re so sweet.” You smiled as he sat across from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as sweet as you.” He beamed. He enjoyed seeing you blush slightly. “Thank you for wanting this to be a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for asking.” You smiled. “This is exciting.” You looked around again, then back at him. “I look forward to seeing what you have planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Hopefully it is to your liking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the night, he brought out your favorite foods one by one, ending with ice cream. It was the sweetest date that you had ever been on, and you honestly didn’t want it to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I walk you to your room? The long way?” He rubbed his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him. “Maybe you could stay in my room tonight?” You asked shyly. “We can go get whatever you sleep in on the way to my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened even further if that was possible. “I would enjoy that.” He didn’t even have to think about that. “I look forward to holding you this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably more excited.” You teased. You’d wanted to get to fall asleep next to him for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took your hand once you were both ready. “May I kiss you? Or is that too soon?” The last thing that he wanted was to push you away. He smiled as you pushed up on your toes to kiss him softly. He cupped the back of your neck and smiled widely. His other hand rested on your lower back, holding you close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled away and grinned. “Ready to go do more of that?” You licked your lips. “Because I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am as well. Have dreamed about it.” He smiled. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bones did a double take when he saw you in the medbay the next day, as that’s where Kirk said you’d be. “Is that a hickey?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed and tried to pull your neck line up higher. “Maybe.” You muttered. “Bite me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone already did apparently.” He mumbled. It wasn’t like it was a huge secret that you and Thor liked each other, but this was the big neon sign no one could miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stuck your tongue out at him. “Be happy for me.” You countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He rolled his eyes. “I just worry when he goes back to his Goldy things, that’s all.” He admitted. “I know Jim is, too.” That made you soften. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and hugged the grumpy doctor. “Thanks.” You kissed his cheek. “You’re sweet for a grumpy old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and rubbed your back. “Yeah, yeah. You’re rubbin’ off on me.” He smiled.  “No babies, though!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Don’t worry.” You giggled. There was a blush on your cheeks as you got to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m here if you need.” He promised. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor has been sleeping in your room for a couple weeks now, which you loved. It had been a month since your first date. He had his own little space next to the bed where he held his daily things. He used your shower often, it being nicer as an officer’s room. Currently he was drying his hair and he soon came out. “Ready for breakfast?” He smiled, noting the look on your face. “Or something on your mind?” He asked, sitting on the side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorta.” You moved closer and took his hand. “We’ve been seeing each other about a month, and well, we haven’t slept together. I wanted to make sure you’re okay with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He automatically nodded. “Of course. I would not want to pressure you at all.” He squeezed your hand. “That is not what is truly important in a relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You breathed out. “Thank you.” You pecked his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed your forehead, happy to make you happy. “I am perfectly happy getting to hold you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means a lot.” You squeezed his arm. “Breakfast?” You offered your hand. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You and Thor had been dating five months when the first mission that looked dangerous happened. “Y/L, you’ll be with myself, Spock, and Bones on the ground. Uhura, I’m having you stay on board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, eager yet apprehensive. You were always on edge for missions like these. You had to stay focused. Taking a deep breath, you hoped that it was over quickly, and that there were no major injuries involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked at you with a smile before you followed your Captain. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor was pacing, Scotty having issues beaming everyone back up. He was extremely worried about all of you, but especially you. “I’m going to need a few medical staff when we get up.” Bones spoke over the comma. Thor’s head whipped over at that. He was the medical staff, along with you! Why did he need more?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Scotty’s voice came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you beamed up, you and Jim were both doubled over in pain. Spock held Jim up while Bones was with you. He shifted to lift you to move quickly to the medbay.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor rushed forward but Spock held out his hand. “Help me carry the Captain.” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded and easily picked him up. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were running towards the ship and decided it would be great to jump onto the ramp.” Bones sighed. “They missed and hurt their ribs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My idea.” Kirk winced. “My bad.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely.” Spock agreed. He shook his head, glancing to Thor for a moment, knowing that the God was likely relieved it wasn’t worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whined. “I’m kicking your ass, Kirk.” You hit Bones’ chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to check if it’s anything else besides ribs.” Bones nodded. “Then you can beat up our Captain.” He said, making Kirk raise an eyebrow. He was surprised the man could crack a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” You breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor kept watching you intently, just wanting it to be fixed. He wanted to hold you close and make sure he could keep you safe. Even if that was from Kirk’s stupid ideas. He had already seen quite a few of those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medical staff scanned you and the Captain once they were able to. You kept your eyes closed, focusing on your breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mission was successful otherwise.” Spock nodded to Thor once the Captain was set down. “And we will be away from here soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, realizing Kirk must have been eager to get on board. “How long will she need to be in here, Doctor?” He asked McCoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably an hour. Hold her hand.” He told him, Thor quickly put his hand on yours as the doctor gave you a hypo. It was clear it was not a pleasant experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope...Nope…” Kirk tried to get away. He hated hypos with a passion. “Ah, shit.” He grumbled when Bones got him anyway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go. Should knock you both out.” Bones nodded. “Which should help you start to heal.” He chuckled as Kirk gave him a sleepy glare before he was out. “Captain of the Enterprise and he’s a big baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor chuckled. “Indeed a child at times” He nodded. “Thank you for helping get them safely back on board, doctor.” He gave McCoy a small smile. “I had been worried for all of you, of course, but especially her.” He sighed, looking back to where you were sleeping. “I love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones hid his surprise. “Oh, well that’s nice.” He nodded. He wasn’t sure why he was being told, but didn’t comment on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock also felt that way, but knew it was common for humans to feel that. “I suppose that is logical for you.” He tried to be supportive. “You two have become rather close since you joined us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled. “We have.” He agreed. He hoped he could gather enough courage soon to tell you. Especially because it was presumed that the mission would be over in the next 2-3 months. He had no idea what he would do then. The thought of being away from  you hurt, but he had a duty to his people. He knew you probably felt the same about the crew. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You were still on bed rest but you had only a few days more before Bones felt you were completely healed. Thor doted on you the entire time. “Your tea, m’lady.” He grinned as he set it on your nightstand. That day everyone got word that there was six weeks left of the mission and it had been on his mind. Six weeks until he saw Barnes, but six weeks until he possibly said goodbye. His heart truly loved you, but he was preparing to get it hurt. He was not prepared to see you hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You sat up easily to drink it, smiling as he began to rub your feet. “You’re so sweet.” You told him softly, the same thing on your mind. “Thor?” You kept your eyes on your tea. “W-what would you think of...uh, me…. staying with you?” You were nervous that he wouldn’t want that. That this was some kind of phase.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “You mean while I visit Barnes? Of course.” He agreed easily. “I believe he would be very pleased to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “I meant wherever you decide to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt surprised at that. “When I return to Asgard as well?” He asked softly. “Are you sure?” He wanted to be sure that this was what you wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t tell one way or another if he liked the idea. “I am, but please tell me if that’s not what you want.” You told him. “I get it if it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently took your mug of tea and set it down before crouching in front of you. “I would enjoy nothing more than for you to join me.” He took your hands. “I did not think that you would want to leave your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You teared up. “I love you too much to say goodbye.” You said honestly, sniffing. “It’s all I’ve thought about while being stuck in bed.” You admitted. “I couldn’t leave you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “I love you.” He moved up and kissed you sweetly. “Asgard will welcome you fully.” He promised. “Loki will come around...eventually.” He said playfully, making you laugh. “Simply treat him like you would the Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can do.” You smiled and cupped his face, kissing his forehead. “I love you so so much.” Now you wouldn’t have to worry about kissing the man you loved goodbye forever, just saying goodbye to your crew members. It stung, but you knew that they would understand. You had joined them for so long now that you knew your bonds would stay strong. You’d have stories to tell Thor for years to come.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You hugged Bones tightly, followed by Kirk. “I’ll miss you guys so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirk was more emotional. “Ugh, you’re killing me. You’re my favorite kind of doctor!” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones snickered. “Mine, too.” He said sadly. “Can’t believe you’re running away to have a fairytale. I mean, you’re literally dating a soon to be king.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “It’s hard to believe.” You agreed. “I’m still wrapping my head around it at times.” You admitted before kissing each of their cheeks. “Be safe out there.” You told them. “I’d like to picture you two alive and bickering with each other years from now. And Spock being the logical one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll get a ton.” Kirk promised. “Now go be with the man of your dreams. Say hi to his friends for us.” He motioned to where Thor was waiting. He had said his goodbyes first, knowing that you’d be emotional after yours. He was leaning on a car that Bucky had sent. You hadn’t even tried to work out how the ‘new’ Stark was related to the Tony you’d been told about...but you looked forward to meeting both. And Steve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” You waved before running off before you cried again. Thor wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “I really hope they stay safe out there.” You looked up at him. “Now, let’s go see your friends.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky kissed your hand. “Lovely to meet you ma’am.” He nodded. “Thank you for bringing him to visit.” He smiled. “It’s been...way too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled back at him. “Technically the man you need to thank is probably already back out in space.” You noted. It had taken you a couple days to get there, as Thor wanted to take time. He wanted to give you a chance to get your emotions handled. It was only fair. You appreciated it greatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be sure to send him a thank you, too.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was thrilled to see Thor and you and his friends had a small dinner celebration. A tall blonde walked over, an emotional smile on his face. “Thor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven.” Thor chuckled, hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you, Captain.” He said honestly. “I had truly mourned you both. To find out you’re alive and well!” He chuckled as he let the man go. “I had not been expecting that. I did hope to hear that you’d both found love, and it seems you have!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve beamed. “I have, yes.” He said happily. “I see you have, too. A smart young lady.” He nodded to you. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” He held out his hand to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook it. “Nice to meet you. Is this some sort of handsome man club you’ve made?” You said playfully to Thor. “I can only imagine what the others you told me about looked like.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughed at that. “Yeah, we’re all pretty boys.” He shook his head. “Speaking of, my son will be here tomorrow. He had work stuff he had to sort out.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot wait to see a young Barnes.” Thor nodded. “Will your wife be joining?” He assumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wife.” He shook his head. “His ma and me dated...what, 50 years ago?” He glanced at Steve who nodded. “He ages slower, not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but slower. He’s 48 but looks like he’s much younger. He still gets carded when he visits, which is hysterical to see him get annoyed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Thor smiled. “I bet that is amusing.” He agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched them interact, so happy for all of them. You sat on Thor’s lap, as he had tugged you onto him as soon as he sat down. You didn’t speak much, but you didn’t mind as you listened to the stories of their lives. It gave you more of a glimpse into the life of the man you loved. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Thor laid you to rest that night, happy of his overall life. He had seen his old friends, met new ones, and met the love of his life. You curled into him as you slept, making him smile before closing his eyes to sleep himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over the next few weeks that you grew closer, and soon he had found an easy way back to Asgard and was ready to return with you. You were nervous, to say the least. You really didn’t have a whole lot when it came to ‘stuff’, but he assured you that would be taken care of as soon as the two of you were home. “You’re going to be Queen. You’ll have an abundance of things.” He had assured. “Anything your heart desires.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it hit you. You’d be queen. Didn’t that mean marriage? And kids? For some reason, that had completely slipped your mind. “Right, Queen.” You chuckled nervously. That would take some serious getting used to. Your stomach was in knots at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be wonderful.” He smiled brightly. He pecked your lips. “I just know it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Your nerves hadn’t changed much from when he first mentioned being Queen, to now. You were preparing for the biggest feast yet even though no one let you touch a thing. It would be time for everyone to meet their future Queen. Only some months had passed, but you were still getting used to the world as well as being ‘royal.’ While everyone knew about you being the future Queen, this was the ‘official’ announcement. You followed your assigned staff out the hall, waiting outside a set of humongous doors for your man. You kept your hands clasped in front of you so no one could see them shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor joined you a moment later, both of you dressed up beyond anything you’ve seen. “Ready?” He offered his arm to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took it. “No, I’m nervous.” You said honestly. “But, you’ll be there, so that’s a huge help.” You licked your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright to be nervous.” He smiled. “We’re just showing how much we love each other. They’ll ask questions but we don’t have to answer.” He kissed your cheek. “And, we can always slip away for a couple moments if needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know.” You nodded. As the doors opened, you took a deep breath and let him lead you in. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had been ten years since your wedding to Thor- 12 since you’d first met. There was a commotion in the palace, confusing you. There was no war, and you were expecting no visitors. “Watch your sister.” You told your 9 year old son, Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mama.” He sighed, going to sit with her as you rushed to the main hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor met you, wanting to make sure that you and your kids were alright. “Love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” You asked, your brows furrowed. “Should I take the kids somewhere?” Your hand was on your small bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have visitors.” He told you. “But I wanted to come get you before I met with them.” You nodded, taking his hand when he reached for it. He kissed it before leading you to the open area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped, then made a small squealing noise. Tears filled your eyes as you saw your old crew. All of them. You turned to Thor. “Get Erik and Gisli.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor beamed and nodded as he rushed to get them. You were soon engulfed in a hug from your closest friends. Kirk lifted you slightly before letting Bones hug you. “Guys!” You gushed. “I never expected to see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re clearly expecting.” Kirk teased you with a grin. “Congrats!” He gasped as Thor returned. “A family!” He said excitedly. He was carrying your daughter and holding your son’s hand. “You’ve been busy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted. “I have to be. I’m Queen.” You said easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your highness…” Kirk smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones rolled his eyes. “We’re happy for you.” He smiled. “We thought it was time to come see how you are.” He told you as Thor set down Gisli. “Hi, guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gisli hid behind Thor’s leg, looking up at them. Erik tilted his head at them. “You wear weird clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” Kirk agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a standard uniform.” Spock provided, Uhura smacking his arm gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful.” Uhura smiled at you. “I’m so happy for you. What are their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put your hand on Erik’s shoulder. “This is Erik, he just turned nine. The little one hiding behind her mighty protector is Gisli. She’s three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hello, little one.” Thor smiled down at her. “They are friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved meekly at Kirk. “Hi…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched so that she didn’t have to look up at him. “Hi, there. I knew your mommy and daddy a loooooong time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked interested and stepped out a little, liking the gold of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched fondly as she tugged on his sleeve. Erik was more interested in Spock. “Mommy’s told us about you.” He told him. “She said you’re very serious, but really nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are bedtime stories.” You explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock managed a tiny smile. “I suppose I am.” He agreed. “What are your interests?” Spock was eager to get to know your two small children, and learn all about your lives since the time you said goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play?” Your daughter asked Kirk once she deemed him nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what’re we playing?” He smiled. “Do you know hide and seek?” He asked, chuckling as she squealed and nodded. “How about you hide, and I count to 10?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She bounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked as you watched, loving how easily Kirk fit in. “He’ll never grow up but it comes in handy.” Bones chuckled. “I can’t see him settling down, but he’ll be a damn good uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in agreement. “Oh, definitely.” You listened to your son and Spock, chuckling as soon as Kirk found your daughter and began playing tag. Her laughter brightened your mood further, and you hoped they were staying for at least a few days. “Thor, can you go arrange for a feast? I’ll give them a tour.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my love.” He kissed your cheek, grinning from ear to ear. He loved these feasts. “I’ll also get their rooms set up for them.” He told you, knowing you were looking forward to time with them. “I’ll meet you in the library after your tour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” You beamed at him. Turning to the others, you were beaming. “So, how would you like a tour? I’m sure Kirk will get one eventually.” You laughed as you heard him and Gisli.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>